cerita super pendek
by nicotinewon'tkillyou
Summary: hanya sekumpulan cerpen antara sasuke dan naruto


**desclaimer** : selamanya Dani gak bakal milikin NARUTO!

**RATE **: T

**Pairing** : sasunaru & narusasu

**Warning **: gajeness 100%

**VETERAN -sasuke**  
Di pertigaan Tugu Lilin Solo ini, dulu saat Class ke-2, saya berdarah-darah karena diserempet peluru Kompeni. Kini, di tempat yang sama, dengan baju veteran kebanggan saya, saya kembali berdarah-darah diserempet Motor Ninja.

**SUMUR -naruto**  
2 bulan SPP belum dibayar. Besok, Bu Guru pasti marah lagi padaku. Dan sepatu ini terus saja membuatku malu. Teman-teman suka mentertawakan jari-jariku yang keluar dari ujung sepatu. Aku malu masuk sekolah. Aku cari tali, tetapi di rumahku tak ada tali. Dan tiang-tiang kayu di rumahku tampaknya juga terlalu lapuk. Kini, aku berjalan menuju sumur di belakang rumah.

**GUNUNG -naruto**  
Dari _Top Roof_ kantornya yang terletak di lantai 7, Naruto memandang jauh ke timur, ke sebuah Gunung yang berdiri megah jauh di sana. Tiba-tiba semilir dinginnya angin pengunungan dapat dirasakan oleh kulitnya. Ketika menoleh ke bawah, Ia melihat rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh di lantai beton yang di pijaknya. Lalu, sebuah Id Card Biru tampak melayang pelan dari lantai 7 bangunan itu.

**HEADLINE -narusasu**  
"Teme, berita yang aku tulis berhari-hari dengan perjuangan itu akhirnya jadi Headline hari ini!" Malamnya, seorang lelaki bertamu ke rumah menemui suaminya. Ketika Sasuke sedang membawa kopi ke ruang tamu, koran dengan headline yang ditulis Naruto telah bersimbah darah. Lelaki yang bertamu tadi, hilang entah kemana.

**KEBIASAAN -sasunaru**  
Lelaki itu segera mengenakan celana dalamnya. Ia lalu mengambil dompet di celana panjangnya, dan cepat-cepat menyodorkan dua lembar uang seratus ribuan kepada seorang pria pirang yang telanjang di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu tiba-tiba menampar pipinya dan berteriak, "Teme, aku ini istrimu!"

**PIKNIK -naruto**  
Sepeda Jengki tua yang dinaiki Naruto dan Minato berhenti di depan Gerbang Taman Jurug, Solo. "Nar, kita piknik di sini saja, ya!", kata Minato sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Naruto. Tetapi, air mata Naruto terus meleleh makin menjadi-jadi tatkala melihat Bis Pariwisata melintas di depannya. Di dalam Bis tampak teman-teman sekelas Naruto melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

**MEMBELIMU -sasunaru**  
"Aku sudah membelimu! Jadi, terserah aku mau mukulin kamu atau mau ngapaian kamu!" Pria itu berteriak sambil tangannya menunjuk sederetan uang yang disusun indah dalam sebuah bingkai berukir yang tergantung di dinding rumah. Uang itu berjumlah, dua juta, sepuluh ribu dua ratus, sepuluh rupiah.

**SAWER -narusasu**  
Naruto menggenggam uang 50 ribuan lusuh. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven dan bau minuman keras yang menyengat, menyelipkan uang tersebut ke dalam bajunya, tadi malam. Bau minuman keras itu tak jua hilang. Setelah ia membayangkan harumnya aroma nasi yang baru masak, untuk sarapan anak-anaknya nanti, Naruto baru bisa menghilangkan bau aroma minuman keras tadi.

**PAHLAWAN -naruto**  
Jalanan malam itu sungguh sepi. Aku hampir saja mati jadi korban tabrak lari, kalau saja Kakek Tua itu tidak muncul menolongku, memapahku ke rumah Mantri Desa di ujung jalan ini. Sebelum pagi menjelang, kakek itu pergi berlalu, berjalan menembus sebuah tembok putih, tembok sebuah makam pahlawan.

**TERTIPU -sasuke**  
Aku tertawa keras dalam kematianku! Mereka semua tertipu! Mereka berteriak "Tuhan!", tetapi aku melihat sendiri, yang datang hanyalah setan-setan ketika mereka membunuhku. Sesungging senyum puas terlukis di wajahku, wajah di sebuah kepala yang kini terapung sendirian di atas Bengawan, meninggalkan badanku.

**KANKER -naruto**  
Seorang pria pirang terbatuk-batuk parah. Sangat parah hingga setiap kali ia terbatuk, darah segar muncrat dari bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian pria itu mati. Sebuah makam dengan gaya punden berundak bak putri bangsawan di anugerahkan kepadanya. Dengan huruf jawa kuno, dituliskan sebuah nama di nisannya, "Rara Mendut".

**SAMA -sasuke**  
Sasuke yang setengah mabuk mengencani pelacur di sebuah bilik bambu belakang terminal. "Jangan Nungging!", bentaknya kasar. Dan, ketika pelacur itu membalikkan badannya. Sasuke seketika muntah-muntah. Sasuke kaget melihat pelacur tersebut, Ia seakan melihat bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin!

**MALAIKAT -sasunaru**  
Ketika ia menarik tanganku, maka seketika itu juga rasa sakit, perih dan panas yang mendera perutku tiba-tiba saja sirna. Awalnya aku tak begitu jelas memperhatikan kehadirannya di antara kerumunan orang di sekitarku. Tapi sosoknya mulai tampak terlihat jelas, ketika Naruto menuangkan cairan pengusir nyamuk ke dalam gelas minuman keras yang aku tenggak malam itu.

**RESTAURANT -narusasu**  
Lelah kerja lembur berhari-hari yang dirasakan Naruto hilang sudah. Ia akhirnya punya cukup uang untuk mengajak Sasuke, pacarmyanya, makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Dengan bersepeda mereka berdua kesana lalu memesan sepotong ayam serta segelas soda untuk pacarnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika ia memandangi Sasuke yang tampak begitu bahagia menikmati sepotong ayam yang diimpikannya.

**AYAHKU? -naruto**  
"Bu itu siapa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil kepada Ibunya. "Itu ayahmu". "Lalu wanita itu siapa?" "Itu istrinya". Kalau lelaki itu ayahku, lalu lelaki yang di rumah kita siapa?" "Lelaki itu suamiku, ayahmu juga." Sampai larut malam, anak kecil itu masih bingung atas jawaban ibunya. Tuhan begitu mencintainya, lalu memberinya mimpi indah tentang sebuah taman bermain yang terbuat dari coklat.

**BAYI -sasuke**  
Ketika akan menggendong bayi yang baru saja lahir dari rahim istrinya, Sasuke tiba-tiba termangu dan kebingungan ketika melihat bayi tersebut memiliki rambut panjang yang tebal. Di luar ruangan, tampak Neji, supir pribadi Sasuke, mengintip dari balik pintu kamar bersalin tersebut. Ia menghela napas lega dengan seraut wajah yang sangat bahagia ketika melihat bayi mungil itu.

**PARABOLA -sasunaru**  
Ketika aku kecil, orang-orang di desaku sering berkata, "Naruto, parasmu begitu ayu, kelak ibumu akan sangat beruntung memilikimu." Aku baru menyadari benar arti kata itu ketika aku berumur 15 tahun, saat Sasuke datang ke rumah membawa penghulu untuk menikahiku selama 3 bulan lamanya. Lalu kulihat Ibuku begitu bahagia karena memiliki parabola baru.

**ORDER -naruto**  
"Bro, ada orderan tajir. Jam delapan di hotel biasa, kamar 603. Jangan lupa Bro, 30 persennya buat aku!" Berbekal sms itu, aku memasuki lobby sebuah hotel berbintang empat dan langsung menuju kamar 603. Di dalam kamar, ketika wanita setengah baya tersebut menoleh ke arahku, kami berdua saling bertatapan dan sama-sama terdiam kaku. "_Damn_! Ini reuni keluarga yang sungguh aneh", makiku dalam hati.

**STASIUN -sasuke**  
Di stasiun pinggiran kota, Sasuke duduk di bangku menunggu kekasihnya tiba. Hatinya cemas mendengar kabar bahwa ada kekacauan jauh di Batavia sana. Sebuah penerbitan pers diserbu tentara kerajaan, beberapa orang terbunuh, banyak yang ditangkap. Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, kuli dan tukang batu yang merenovasi stasiun itu, masih melihatnya menunggu di bangku yang sama.

**PERTAMA -sasunaru**  
Waktu kita pertama kali bersama-sama melakukan dosa itu, aku kira engkau menitikkan air mata karena takut akan azab dari dosa yang kita lakukan. Setelah aku bertanya, ternyata engkau menitikkan air mata karena menahan perih, karena memang belum terbiasa melakukannya.


End file.
